


Different, But Not That Much

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris signed on to play James T. Kirk, he knew his life would change forever.<br/>He just didn't realize how much it would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different, But Not That Much

**1.**

 

New York sure was a beautiful city, Chris noted absent-mindedly as he came to a stop at Time Square and took a look around. From busy businesspeople looking at their watch every 5 seconds to teenagers with hair in colors Chris never knew existed, the place was crowded with all kind of people, just as always. Up above, billboards were displaying all kind of advertisement.

 

Smiling lightly, Chris continued walking, wondering to himself when was the last time he felt this free. Even though his acting career was going nowhere, Chris still found himself carefree and pretty relaxed. It should have been depressing when his most successful roles to date were the ones in some Disney teenage romantic comedy, but then those movies paid him well enough to last some time. Besides, he was still lucky than most struggling actor out there, much older than him and still hadn’t got any notable roles.

 

Maybe one day, luck would finally come to him. Not today, though. Today, he just wanted to do some sightseeing around New York.

 

But apparently, he couldn’t do that either. Chris had only taken another few steps when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket to check the caller ID, and groaned when he saw that it was his agent. He liked her alright, but he was also kind of annoyed by the way she always tried to push him into auditions for roles that she thought would be great for his career, despite the fact that he didn’t think those roles were right for him. And Chris had no doubt that this was also one of those calls.

 

Sighing, Chris pressed the answer button. He might not take her advice, but the least he could do was listen to what she had to say. She was only doing her job after all

 

“Yes?” – Chris answered his phone.

 

“Chris, I know you’re in New York and I know that you just got there 2 days ago and you are probably enjoying the city but you need to come back right now.” – his agent said in a rush.

 

“What is it?” – Chris asked, disinterest still clear in his voice. He was no stranger to this kind of reaction from her.

 

She took a deep breath before exclaiming in an overly cheerful voice – “I just got you an audition for a role that’s going to change your life forever!”

 

“Oh.” – Chris rolled his eyes – “You mean Nicholas Devereaux in Princess Diaries 3? Thanks, but not gonna happen.”

 

“No, not that. I’m talking about a much, much bigger role. Like Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise?” – she asked in a (slightly) hopeful voice, and just as he had hoped, it caught Chris’ attention. He stopped walking, his eyes widened.

 

“Captain Kirk? You mean… THE Captain Kirk in the Reboot Star Trek that everyone is talking about?” – Chris asked, still couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“Yup.” – she answered cheerfully, and Chris swore he could hear the girl nodding frantically over the phone – “They’ve already found Mr. Spock, but they’re still looking for the right Captain Kirk, and I really hope it’s gonna be you.”

 

“That’s… That’s… Wow.” – Chris was speechless. This was a huge opportunity, and this could be a life-changing moment for him, but…

 

“Chris, you had no idea how hard it was to get you this audition, so don’t blow it.” – his agent’s voice dropped from cheerful to serious in just a blink of an eye.

 

“I don’t know…” – Chris hesitated – “I might not be the right person for it… Besides, I already got another project on my hand, remember? That…”

 

“Fucking drop it.” – she cut him off – “I mean it. At least give this one a try. It doesn’t hurt to give it a try. If it works out, then fucking drop that other project because this is fucking Star Trek we’re talking about. If it doesn’t, then continue with it.”

 

“Alright.” – Chris sighed – “When do they expect me?”

 

“In a week.” – her voice had gone back to its cheerful tone again – “Be prepared.”

 

 

**2.**

 

“I blew it.” – Chris sighed as soon as he sat down, opposite to his agent, in a Starbucks near his apartment.

 

“So I’ve heard.” – she said, calmly sipping her water.

 

“Maybe it’s just not meant for me.” – Chris sighed again, biting his lips. He was trying not to let it show, but he was feeling really down about it. Chances like that didn’t come very often, and yet…

 

“It’s okay, people make mistake.” – his agent said, standing up – “Don’t let it defeat you though. Learn from it.” – and she left, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

 

 

 **3.**

 

Chris groaned as he was woken up by his annoying ringtone. He actually liked the song when he set it as his ringtone, but now? Not so much.

 

“Hello?” – Chris asked, his voice a little hoarse from sleep. He didn’t even bother to check who the caller was.

 

“Chris, Paramount just called me.” – his agent’s cheerful (and a little loud) voice woke him up completely – “Guess what? You’re getting a call back!”

 

“WHAT?” – Chris sat up immediately – “How the hell did that happen? I completely, utterly blew the first audition!”

 

“I’m not sure, but from what I heard, apparently Zach watched all the auditions, and he took a liking in you, so he also convinced J.J. to give you another chance.”

 

“Zach?” – Chris frowned, but then his eyes widened in realization – “You mean Zachary Quinto?”

 

“What other Zach do you know that might have an influence on this?” – his agent replied, and Chris could hear her rolling her eyes on the other side – “You’re expected tomorrow, and Zach will be there and he will read opposite you as Mr. Spock. Don’t fucking blow it this time.”

 

And she hung up, leaving Chris staring at his phone, still feeling a little dumbstruck.

 

Out of all those candidates, and Zachary fucking Quinto picked him?

 

 

**4.**

 

“You did great in there.” – Zach grinned at him and gave him his bottle of water as both of them were sitting in the waiting room.

 

“Thanks.” – Chris smiled, accepting the bottle of water. He was still feeling a little bit… surreal after the audition. He didn’t know what got into him, but Zach’s fucking perfect Spock really brought out his inner Kirk. Even Chris himself couldn’t fucking believe what he just pulled off in there.

 

“I mean it. You were amazing. I’m glad that I decided to follow my instinct.” – Zach laughed – “I watched all the auditions for Captain Kirk, since Spock and Kirk are going to work together for a long time, and even though you blew your first audition, I had this feeling that you are the right one. And I was right.” – Zach clapped him on his shoulder and stood up – “I’m going in, they’re gonna need me. But I’m sure you’ll get the role. Looking forward to working with you.”

 

And Zach winked at Chris before going back in, leaving Chris behind with the unopened bottle of water.

 

 

**5.**

 

“Coming.” – Chris called out to whoever it was that had been ringing on his bell and knocking on his door for quite some time. Seriously, people really need to have some patience these days.

 

“Who…” – Chris said as he opened the door, but was completely taken aback when he saw none other than Zachary Quinto standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking quite… unhappy.

 

“Uh… Hi… Zachary?” – Chris stuttered – “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in?” – Zach asked, which caught Chris by surprise. It took him a few seconds to regain composure, and when he did, he quickly moved to the side, making way for Zach to step in. As Chris closed the door and turned around, he was met with Zach’s intense gaze, which was staring at him with an… unreadable look.

 

Finally, Zach spoke up, and what came out of his mouth was totally not what Chris expected. In fact, he was still dazed by the fact that Zachary fucking Quinto was standing here, in his apartment, that he had nothing to expect.

 

“Please tell me that you’re not actually considering dropping the role, Christopher.”

 

“I…” – Chris was at a loss for words, so he spilled whatever was on his brain at the moment – “How the hell did you get my address?”

 

“My agent asked yours, and I didn’t know that we live really close to each other, but it doesn’t matter right now.” – Zach threw his hands into the air – “Why? Captain James T. Kirk is one of the most iconic characters in the history, and you know it! This role is your life-changing opportunity! Why would you want to drop it?”

 

“I… I just…” – Chris gulped, diverting his eyes to his side – “I’m not sure… I’m not confident that I can pull it off… I mean, I haven’t really had any notable roles, unlike you… I’m just afraid I might fuck it up, I guess.”

 

Zach took a look at Chris before sighing, and smiled.

 

“Well, everything has a first time, right? Paramount thinks you’re good enough, J.J. thinks you’re good enough.” – Zach put a hand on Chris’ shoulder – “I think you’re good enough. So don’t be too hard on yourself. I believe in you. If you’re still worried, write William Shatner a letter. I bet you he’ll agree with us as well, we already sent him a tape of your audition with me. You were amazing that time, even you know that.”

 

“But why me?” – Chris couldn’t help but ask the same question that had been on his mind for the past few days – “Sure there must be other actors, the more experienced and more suitable ones that auditioned for this role. Why me?”

 

Zach blinked, once, twice, before he grinned widely at Chris.

 

“Because I’m Spock, and I get to choose my Kirk. And I want someone who I can get along with, someone who works well with me, someone who forms the same Kirk – Spock dynamic with you. And I found it in you. I didn’t find it in anyone else, but in you. And I believe in you.” – Zach said, still smiling, and he looked so sincere, so earnest that Chris couldn’t help but gulp.

 

“So, are you in, Christopher?” – Zach asked again, and Chris found himself nodding.

 

And that was how everything started.


End file.
